1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for use in retaining vertebrae of a spinal column in a desired spatial relationship. The present invention is particularly adapted for use in retaining cervical vertebrae of a human spinal column in a desired spatial relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various known apparatus for retaining vertebrae of a spinal column in a desired spatial relationship. Certain of such known apparatus include rods connected to and extending between vertebrae and certain of such known apparatus include plates connected to and extending between vertebrae.